Laminar articles of a polyolefin and a condensation polymer are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,482 to Subramanian. In particular such laminar articles derived from a polyolefin and nylon have been found to be useful as containers for liquid hydrocarbons, including fuel tanks for motor vehicles. Recent changes in gasoline technology have led to the addition of oxygenated compounds, such as methanol, to an ever increasing proportion of the hydrocarbon fuels now marketed. The loss of a fuel mixture of oxygenated compounds and hydrocarbons by diffusion through the walls of a container with a laminar structure of polyolefin and nylon has in general been found to be sufficiently great as to be unacceptable from an environmental standpoint.
Similar laminar articles in which the nylon barrier resin has been replaced with polyvinyl alcohol or ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymers have been disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0015556. These laminar structures have also been found to provide an inadequate barrier towards hydrocarbons containing oxygenated compounds.
Thus a need exists for improved containers for the storage of mixtures of hydrocarbons and oxygenated compounds, such as gas tanks and cans.